The present invention relates to a reflector, and more particularly to a reflector for a spoked wheel.
As is well known to one skilled in the art, a reflector on a spoked wheel is used to reflect the light emitted by headlights of an oncoming car to alert the driver therein. In the prior art, the most advanced reflector 1 for a spoked wheel known to the applicant, as shown in FIGS. 1-10, includes a reflecting plate 3 having a based circular hole 2 and a coupler 4 coaxially mounted in hole 2.
Based hole 2 has a coaxial hub 5 and broadly forms a circular boss 6 on plate 3. Upper surface of boss 6 is provided with two sockets 7 & 8 for resting thereon a spoke s of a wheel, and the lower surface of boss 6 is provided with toothed surfaces 11 & 12.
Coupler 4 includes a head having a groove 16 in which a screwdriver can engage, and two legs 13 respectively attached to two side pieces 14 & 15 respectively provided with two toothed surfaces 17 & 18. Legs 13 are respectively excavated at portions 19 & 20 which communicate with the central groove between legs 13 to receive therein spoke s when coupler 4 is rotated relative to reflecting plate 3. Thus, when spoke s is inserted through the central groove of legs 13 and coupler 4 is rotated relative to reflecting plate 3, reflecting plate 3 and coupler 4 will securely be fixed to spoke s by the engagement between toothed surfaces 11 and 12 and 17 and 18. Grooves 21 and 22 are provided to receive hub 5. Such a reflector 1 can have reflecting plate 3 and coupler 4 fixed firmly to spoke s, however, reflector 1 will become useless if coupler 4 is lost.
The present applicant tries in another aspect to provide a reflector for a spoked wheel, which can, additionally, overcome the above drawback encountered by the most advanced prior art.